


Ώς ἄνεμος

by Kyrgwayne (Noruard)



Series: And then I'll stand and stroke his silver hair- POTO 1990 [2]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, The Phantom of the Opera (TV 1990)
Genre: Charles Dance Erik, Cherik - Freeform, F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Italiano | Italian, Lande di Fandom, Phantom fo the Opera
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard/pseuds/Kyrgwayne
Summary: Questa storia partecipa alla Dodicesima Edizione dell'Italian P0rn Fest realizzato fa Lande di Fandom e fangic_italia.Il prompt al quale risponde è "La voce del suo Angelo le dice dove e come toccarsi"Lui siede davanti al suo specchio assediato da molte maschere, e Christine forse dorme o veglia, chissà, certo molto lontana dal suo nascondiglio- ma non abbastanza perché lui non senta il desiderio come un ladro sulla pelle, ὠς ἄνεμος κὰτ ὄρος δρύσιν ἐμπέτων.





	Ώς ἄνεμος

  **PHANTOM OF THE OPERA, Erik/Christine Daée, La voce del suo Angelo le dice dove e come toccarsi**

  _Nota: non ho mai visto il Fantasma di Andrew Lloyd Webber; per ora, conosco solo la miniserie 1990, liberamente tratta dal libro di Léroux. Il “mio” Erik potrebbe quindi risultare differente da quello del film, del musical e del romanzo, sia per il carattere che per le origini. Inoltre, il testo è un po’_ _ardu_ _o, mea culpa, perché ho tentato di sperimentare almeno nella prima parte un POV interno intessuto di strane allusioni,_ _frasi contorte_ _e citazioni poetiche, proprio come, credo, avrebbe fatto il Fantasma._

  **Ώς ἄνεμος**

 

Non che lui sia un consumato conoscitore di corpi femminili.  
Non per esperienza, almeno.  
Ci sono state delle… notti. Dei giorni, _forse_.  
Dei momenti, in qualsiasi modo lo si voglia dire (da dentro l’oscuro conchiuso orizzonte che è il ventre dell’Opéra non saprebbe assegnarli al dominio di nessun dio: della tenue Artemide o del radioso Apollo? Per lui, del resto, ogni ora del giorno è identica alle sue lente sorelle dai passi di bronzo- _don!, don!, don!_ ).  
Ci sono stati dei momenti, dunque, in cui ha _veduto._  

A quel tempo, ancora bambino, era solito arrampicarsi fin sulle travature dei solai: si intrufolava nei cunicoli che innervano l’Opéra strisciando, saltando e ruzzando, non diverso da un topo, da una scimmia o da qualsiasi altra bestia che si annidi nel folto 

 

( _my mother bore me in the southern wild_ _ 1 _ ) . 

 

Fu durante una di quelle ricognizioni che gli accadde d’imbattersi in una sala larga, buia, intrisa di aromi e di sudore, invasa da ogni genere di oggetti e di abiti e di stracci.   
La stanza era avvolta nell’ombr a, una condizione alla quale egli era del resto già  a tal punto abituato che non gli  fu  difficile sfruttare il soffocato chiarore dai lucernari per distinguere le forme e i rapporti fra le cose.  
Quell’odore, greve  e  ambrat o, lo attraeva.  
Lo attraeva no i liquidi broccati,  i brandelli di velo,  il  molle rotolio  della luce  nel grembo dell ’ombra: il suo piccolo selvatico cuore pulsa ndo gli colmava le orecchie  di un fremito d’ali.

Trattenendo il respiro, si era calato dall’alto fra le cianfrusaglie: polvere e profumo gli bruciavano la gola.  
Si era aggirato fra le scatole, sotto i tavoli, tra gambe di sedie sfondate da cui bioccoli e molle erompevano in esotica fioritura.  
In quella selva di vanità e di abbandono trovò infine il suo Giardino: una cassa colma di costumi di scena. Curioso si tuffò nel loro abbraccio, ed essi lo seppellirono fra il tulle ed il sangallo.  
Ma la pace non doveva durare a lungo.  
Mentre si beava della morbidezza e del profumo che lo circondavano suoni, voci, un trapestio- e poi, di colpo, una luce: terrorizzato, troppo terrorizzato per muovere un solo muscolo aveva aspettato la fine (perché di certo lo avrebbero scoperto, ucciso) così: impietrito tra le trine.  
Invece, qualcosa di caldo e di odoroso era planato sopra la sua faccia- quella faccia di cui, allora, non conosceva ancora del tutto la vergogna.  
Intorno al suo silenzioso naufragio, per un tempo che gli parve infinito come al disperso il gorgo che lo avvolge, voci chiare e ridenti incresparono lo spazio ormai gonfio della misteriosa presenza femminile.  
Poi, così come erano venute, smorzando le lampade a olio spumeggiarono fuori dalla sala. Rimase solo, di nuovo, di nuovo nel buio ( _m_ _ontant comme la mer sur le roc noir et nu_ _2_ ).  
Su di lui, sul suo respiro, tremava fragile una sottoveste intrisa di sudore.  
 

Tornò in quella stanza in molte altre occasioni, questa volta assicurandosi con  mille accortezze  di non essere scoperto.   
Spiava le donne, la loro musica, il loro essere altre. Si impregnava dei loro odori stranieri (qualcosa di familiare, qualcosa di estraneo, orme nuove, fuggevoli-  _where branched thoughts/new grown with pleasant pain/instead of pines shall murmur in the wind_ _ 3 _ _)._  
Ma un giorno ne sorprese una, solitaria, al buio: seduta a terra tra polvere e segatura se ne stava con le gambe dischiuse sotto la gonna di tulle.   
Lui si acquattò dietro un baule e nonostante il timore di essere  rimasto  solo con lei si  obbligò a spiarla.   
La creatura fissava la penombra con gli occhi socchiusi: sotto le palpebre, come un filo di seta, nient’altro che il  biancore corneale . Sembrava una statua.   
Anche la sua bocca era socchiusa- una O piena d’ombra. Osservandola gli ricordò le maschere scolpite lungo i loggioni, mute nell e risat e, aride nel  pianto. Ma lei no, non era muta ( oh  le mareggiate del suo respiro, i suoi piccoli feriti lamenti, tutta fiorita di suoni e di silenzi...).   
La mano di lei, tuffata nei veli, ondeggiava dentro e fuori  dal l’oscurità:  dovunque, senza scampo,  un profumo  selvatico.  
Lui stette a guardar la , mesmerizzato, finché lei non scivolò sul pavimento, scomposta, un automa. Qualcosa nella sua mano la possedeva scuotendola, la assottigliava, la faceva gridare con un grido schiantato  _(with my little eye/I saw her die_ _ 4 _ ).  
Non ha più fatto ritorno in quella stanza, dopo quella volta, ma la stanza è rimasta con lui (dentro di lui) durante tutte le sue notti.

 

_Fled is that music:—do I wake or sleep?_ _ 5 _

 

 

Ora, Christine.  
Lui siede davanti al suo specchio assediato da molte maschere, e Christine forse dorme o veglia, chissà, certo molto lontana dal suo nascondiglio- ma non abbastanza perché lui non senta il desiderio come un ladro sulla pelle, _ὠς ἄνεμος κὰτ ὄρος δρύσιν ἐμπέτων.  
_Oggi, alla fine della loro lezione, gli si è avvicinata. Non ha paura e non mostra disgusto della sua prossimità: perché dovrebbe? Anzi (glielo ha confessato) fra sé e sé già lo chiama il suo Angelo. Quale creatura è più lontana dall’impurità e dalla bruttura di un Angelo?  
Gli occhi della ragazza sono caldi come l’autunno e, ormai ne è certo, il Padre li ha fatti ciechi a ogni deformità.  
Una mano aperta, una mano tiepida, una mano chiara un po’ screpolata dall’acqua di bucato: questa è Christine sulla sua spalla, dove ancora gli sembra di avvertirne il profumo assolato di sapone.  
«Come vi potrò ripagare per tutto questo?» gli ha mormorato dentro un sorriso mentre tentava di abbracciarlo in quel suo modo ancora un po’ infantile.  
Contro di lei, subito il suo corpo (il suo cuore) si è irrigidito (ha perso i suoi battiti).  
Christine ha immediatamente risposto al suo impietrimento lasciando andare la presa e  
lo ha guardato: nel suo sguardo, il sorriso era un cervo che fugge.  
Ma per lui, il signore delle botole, tortuosa più dell’Opéra e dei suoi sotterranei è la propria memoria (dai suoi tranelli non si sa guardare).  
E così la mano di lei, i suoi occhi fissi, la sua bocca socchiusa sono a un tratto _quella_ mano, _quegli_ occhi, _quella_ bocca socchiusi _(o, my black soul, now thou art summoned_ _6_ ).  
Le ha balbettato qualche parola rassicurante, qualche parola concava e leggera come il vento, qualche parola impotente a comunicare il turbamento e il desiderio e la vergogna, e… Tutto il resto, che la sua lingua non può dire.  
Si è accomiatato quasi correndo e ha pregato in cuor suo che lei non lo venisse a cercare nel Fondamento dell’Opéra, né al di qua né al di là delle sue sponde.

  
_"I have a penny in my purse,_  
_And my eyes are blue;_  
_So ferry me across the water,  
_ _Do, boatman, do_ _ 7 _ ." 

 

 _And my eyes are blue_ , nello specchio davanti a lui (gli occhi di suo padre): lo contemplano allo stesso tempo languidi e severi. Questa notte non può, non deve chiuderli, perché dentro le palpebre è ricamata la sua lussuria.  
Ma cosa può un uomo che è fatto di ossa e di sangue e di carne- questo grumo di bisogni e di bugie, che solo agli ultimi si rivela nella sua miseria- quando il sonno gli muove guerra?  
Per lunghe ore, irrigidito sulla sua sedia, le gambe mal accomodate in uno spazio angusto, le ginocchia fredde e indolenzite e le spalle tese, duella con la Notte e con il Sogno- che non lo visitino con immagini peccaminose. _Non il mio Angelo_ , prega, _non lei,_ o _Padre della Notte_.  
Ma il Padre della Notte, crudele come ogni altro padre umano, non gli concede tregua- ravviva, ridesta la sua immaginazione; affila, accresce ogni sensazione- _dark with excessive bright_ _8_.  
Intanto, fuori dall’Opéra, il vento infuria e la tempesta trascina l’invisibile rotolandolo per i tetti con mostruoso fragore. Così, in quella catastrofe di rombi e di sibili e di scrosci, lui non può distinguere il passo tenue e i teneri piccoli suoni di Christine che si avventura nei sotterranei, arrampica le caviglie bianche per tortuosi gradini, insegue la traccia di un lume acceso fra i tendami e le corde e le carcasse impiallacciate.  
Non può sentire, nel suo delirio, lo scivolare del corpo di lei contro la parete che lo separa dal dedalo di corridoi in cui il vento infilandoli mormora e lamenta.  
Ma lei, Christine, accoccolata a terra- i piedi nudi, le mani in grembo- lo ha trovato e tende l’orecchio in attesa del suo miracoloso Angelo, dagli annunci di meraviglia.  
Spera di sentirlo ancora cantare e parlare con quella voce che, fin dal primo momento- _Non temere_ \- l’ha resa fertile con la sua Grazia.

 Ora sono l’uno alle spalle dell’altra, fra di loro soltanto un vecchio muro rosicchiato dai topi, lei immersa nell’ombra, lui dolente nel chiarore di una lampada di vetro persiano.  
Christine si stringe alla parete, e la muratura è ruvida e gelida e acida di salnitro che, scrostandosi, le si impiglia nei capelli in un arabesco oceanico.  
Certo è gelida e lucida anche la maschera dalla quale lui non si libera mai, pensa, e contro le sue tempie non sarebbe altrettanto dura e soprannaturale quanto questo muro?  
L’ombra di lui, quieta, sconfitta, ristagna sul pavimento e ogni tanto la lambisce.  
Sembra che gema e che si lamenti- o è il vento in estasi per i ballatoi?  
Poi il suo Angelo parla, improvvisamente, e le amputa il respiro ed i pensieri: “Christine” sospira, e il terrore la schiaccia a terra e – _Oh, Dio, mi ha scoperta? Sarà arrabbiato con me per essermi avventurata fin qui? Mi scaccerà?_ \- si domanda, e intorno al suo silenzioso naufragio, per un tempo che le pare infinito come alla foglia il suo mulinello, una voce concava e prostrata elettrifica lo spazio.

 Ma lui, l’Angelo, il Maestro, non si alza.  
La sua ombra non volta la testa nella sua direzione.  
Continua a invocarla- _Christine Christine Christine-_ : il suo nome è un salmo spezzato.

  
«Christine, cara, solleva la tua mano destra.»  
  


Nel segreto del muro, senza sapere perché, la ragazza aspetta un po’ e poi obbedisce.

 

«Christine, mio tesoro, guarda com’è bella.»

 

Il lume raggiunge le sue dita come una vaga eco, tuttavia sufficiente perché lei possa contemplare il contorno della sua mano- la pelle, il suo candore, le piccole strade che, come turchesi pellegrini, vi tracciano le vene.  
Vedere la propria mano con  gli  occhi dell’Angelo è, in effetti, assistere a un’epifania.  C on lo sguardo di lui, la sua carne è prodigio. 

 

«Christine, dolcezza del mio cuore, accarezzati i capelli. Così, Christine, ma più piano, per tutta la loro lunghezza e ancora...»

 

Christine slega la treccia, rabbrividisce. I capelli precipitano tiepidi sulle spalle e nell’incavo del collo, ancora caldi della sua nuca. Chiude gli occhi e corre con le dita fra le ciocche-  _le dita di lui_ , per una volta nude, senza quei guanti bianchi che sopra i tasti del pianoforte riverberano le loro notti azzurre.

 

«Christine, angelo, il tuo collo.   
Con le unghie, adesso, lungo la clavicola- dolcemente. Oh, nessuna coppa eguaglia la sua perfezione- né di principi, né di re...»

 

Lei si accarezza aggrottando le sopracciglia (le è difficile non sorridere per quel curioso paragone) e aspetta che lui parli ancora ma, ecco: ora c’è silenzio.  
Il vento, per un istante perduta la sua collera, ora spira paziente, pensoso sopra i tetti del Teatro. 

 

Adesso il Maestro sospira e  sta in silenzio , e Christine si tende con il cuore agitato  da ll’anticipazione.   
Abbandonata la nuca contro la parete continua a tormentarsi il collo, aspetta che lui si alzi o che riprenda a mormorare e il tempo oh il tempo…  i l tempo si dilata.   
Questa attesa da un lato è angosciante, dall’altro è miracolosa, e confondendola la costringe a terra dove sta quasi prostrata.  
In quel trasognamento, ecco, la sorprende l’immagine della bocca di lui- le sue labbra, i suoi piccoli denti aguzzi e, dietro alla loro chiostra, il guizzo umido della lingua  come un pesce d’oro, quando lui le parla e lei si sforza di catturare ogni millimetro della sua carne che non sia requisito alla maschera, proibito.  
Pensa alla sua bocca, alla sua lingua sopra le sue clavicole, mentre la morde e si abbevera come i viandanti a una fontana del suo villaggio nativo dove, al posto delle ciotole, qualche pescatore aveva legato una collana di valve per raccogliere l’acqua e portar se la alle labbra.  
_Se potesse bere dal mio corpo. Se il mio Angelo potesse bere dal mio corpo, io…_

 

«Christine»

La voce di lui ha ripreso con il fortunale, sconvolta, e la taglia.  
Lei stringe le ginocchia e si contrae lungo la parete.

«Christine, lungo lo sterno, fino al seno- però ti prego, ti prego, non correre. Io so che la tua pelle è così morbida…»  
  


Il cigolio della sedia le dice che si è mosso, l’ombra le descrive il piegarsi del busto in avanti. Mentre l’eccitazione la scuote dal petto fino alle spalle ed alle braccia, giù fino ai polsi, alle punte delle dita, come rami di un fulmine - ( _la mia pelle è davvero morbida, la mia pelle è vello di pesca sotto le sue dita_ )- lo sente.  
Sente un raschio strangolato, il suono del suo trattenersi, della sua crudeltà.

_Oh, Angelo, se potessi, per piccola e umile che io sia, darti refrigerio…_  

«Christine. Christine, vorrei… voglio che tu ti sbottoni la blusa. Voglio che tu senta l’aria fredda sulla pelle, come un rimorso 9 . Fa freddo, Christine. Un terribile freddo. Ma su di te anche l’inverno sarà clemente, Christine»

 E, forse per il calore che la corrode in una lenta irrimandabile invasione, l’inverno è davvero pietoso sopra la sua carne esposta- sul dorso dei piedi nudi, sulle caviglie che la veste sbottonata scivolando immediatamente ricopre, sul tremore che dalla trachea si comunica fino alle punte dei seni.  
Il suo corpo è caldo a contatto con il buio- e lui è il buio, e lui è il sostanziarsi del buio nella sua onnipotenza… O così vorrebbe Christine, per stringere il suo calore dentro il buio di lui e del suo mantello il cui ricordo, adesso, la tortura.  


«Chri...stine, adorata. Prendili, prendili in mano»

_Che cosa? Cosa devo prendere in mano, Maestro, Angelo?_  
_Oh!_  
_Io…_

   
La sua mano- questo strano fenomeno della possessione angelica, per cui la sua mano è la mano di Lui e allo stesso tempo non è altro che, desolatamente, la sua mano- corre al seno e lo afferra, ma senza azzardare un altro movimento.  
_Cosa devo fare?_  
_Come posso fare?_  
_Cosa desiderate che faccia adesso?_

_«_ Oh, Christine! L’altra mano, con l’altra mano, giù, nel… non smettere, Christine»

 

Un tonfo sordo denuncia che qualcosa si è rovesciato- un rumore di vetro e d’ acqua svuotati e uno scroscio bagnato sul pavimento di pietra. L’Angelo soffoca un’imprecazione ma non si muove. Christine lo immagina con le braccia conserte, ora, le mani giunte e la fronte fredda sulla punta delle dita, sull’orlo di una preghiera.  
Lo immagina così davanti a uno specchio, perché certo è davanti a uno specchio che si veste e indossa le sue maschere, e immagina che nel contorno dello specchio stia bruciando una candela e brucino anche i suoi meravigliosi occhi verdi nei quali vorrebbe adesso immergersi fino ai fianchi, perché la parte più antica  ed assetata di lei si bagni nelle acque dei suoi occhi e della sua bocca e…  
Ma lui, adesso, non desidera che lei nutra questi pensieri.  
Adesso lui le chiede e comanda ed implora di stringere il suo seno, torturarlo, torturarsi con la prossimità delle dita all’inguine senza però fare nient’altro- perché non ha ancora chiesto nient’altro, non le ha ancora chiesto tutto,  _ma lo farete, vero, Maestro? Lo farete, Angelo? Dio reclama tutto, sempre. Tutto e ogni altra cosa_ .  
  


«Angelo mio, anima dell’anima mia...»

 

È diventato difficile trattenere i sospiri; è diventato difficile fingere che sia il vento.  
È quasi impossibile, infatti, accontentarsi della dura controparte di muro che sostiene le sue spinte, e di certo non ha ormai alcun potere sull’ebbrezza con la quale il ricordo degli occhi di lui l’ha infettata.  
  


«Un ultimo sforzo, Christine- benedetta- io voglio… Voglio che tu accarezzi il ginocchio, così. Dietro e intorno. Sei disperata, Christine, come lo sono io? Io voglio che tu ti tocchi con tutta la nostra disperazione.

 

E d’un tratto, Christine non esiste più se non in quel fazzoletto di pelle bianca, nei polpastrelli dell’indice e del medio e dell’anulare, e lo spazio della sua presenza è così angusto che il loro desiderio e la loro disperazione ne traboccano.  
Ma il suo Angelo vuole così, comanda così, e poiché il desiderio di lui è l’ultimo legame che la trattiene dal rovesciarsi al di là dell’essere è così che, per la sua gioia e per la propria sopravvivenza, lei esisterà e amerà e toccherà e respirerà. Chiusa in due o tre centimetri quadrati di carne e di sangue, dove non può spirare.

Mentre è sospesa nel suo piccolo spazio vitale, qualcosa di lei percepisce il movimento dell’Angelo alle sue spalle.  
Si è alzato e la sua ombra si allunga nella luce come una lancia che squarcia la terra.  
Muove furiosamente le braccia davanti a sé, urta sgraziatamente un mobile e qualcosa di nuovo cade e va in frantumi contro la durezza del pavimento. Fragore di cocci, oggetti che rotolano- uno schizza via oltre la parete e si ferma quasi ai suoi piedi: è una maschera di stagno lucido e scintilla nel buio.  
Al limitare fra la notte e il contorno dorato che il lume ritaglia alla sua destra, la maschera  luccica e la osserva con i suoi occhi cavi.

Al Maestro, però, non sembra importare: armeggia all’altezza della propria vita come se si stesse strappando qualcosa di dosso. Poi i suoi movimenti si fanno più lenti, più misurati, e allo stesso tempo sono densi e pesanti e  _finali_ .  
«Padre, perdonami» lo sente bisbigliare.  
Christine guarda la maschera: le sembra che la fissi con aria beffarda.

«Christine»  
«Christine» 

Lei deve premersi una mano sulle labbra per non rispondere alla fame, alla desolazione che l’Angelo infonde  ne l suo nome.

«”Le tue labbra stillano miele vergine, o sposa  
C'è miele e latte sotto la tua lingua”»

 Queste parole la raggiungono a stento, come un sospiro. Non le ha mai udite prima e non sa né cosa significhino né perché lui le stia dicendo ora, in questo momento in cui, non ha il coraggio di gettare uno sguardo oltre la parete, ma è sicura che sia in piedi davanti allo specchio, perturbante, osceno e, in qualche terribile e sovrumana misura, bellissimo.

«Tocca  _quelle_ tue labbra, Christine, dove c’è il miele. Toccale, e assaggia il tuo miele per me. Adesso»  
  


«La mia lingua è fra le tue labbra, Christine- capisci cosa intendo? Devi sentirla mentre ti bacia»

 

«Christine, la mia… lingua è qui fra le mie mani. Chiudi gli occhi e rovescia le pupille. Socchiudi la bocca, Christine, per me, toccati con le mie dita e con la mia lingua, ti prego»

 

«Christine,...»

 

«Christine!»

 

«Christine»

 

 

 

 

Terribile è il vento che squassa e travolge i manifesti ormai sbiaditi lacerandoli lungo le strade intorno all’Opéra.

 

 

** FINE **

 

 

1 The Little Black Boy, William Blake;

2 Les fleurs du mal, Charles Baudelaire, XLI- SEMPER EADEM

3 Ode to Psyche, John Keats 

4Who Killed Cock Robin, filastrocca inglese.

5 Ode To a Nightingale, John Keats.

6 Holy Sonnets, John Donne, IV, “O, my black soul, now thou art summoned”.

7 Ferry Me Across the Water, Christina Rossetti

8 Paradise Lost, Milton, III, 380.

9“Et le ver rongera ta peau comme un remords.”; Le Fleurs du Mal, Charles Baudelaire, XXXIV- REMORDS POSTHUME


End file.
